In a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument it would be helpful to have change the firing parameters (speed of firing, timing of a pause in firing, duration of a firing pause, clamp pressure, etc.) to affect staple formation based on real-time (or continuous) determination of defect density. While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.